For Better Times
by cosmo17
Summary: Post-WW2. The Nations of the World gather in Berlin to discuss the conditions for the aftermath of the greatest war of all time. The United Nations is finally formed. Warnings: Slightly angsty, slightly depressing. Rated T for Romano's mouth.


**A/n: This is a one-shot I wrote up on my iPod in study hall. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm not sure if auto-correct decided to betray me again. (Darn you auto correctttt!) Anyways, yeahhh, post-ww2, kinda angsty, kinda depressing. R&R please! :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own these characters, I sadly do not :( *cries*  
**

They gathered in Berlin. It was a comfortable warm June, the skies blue and alive, the smell of flowers permeating the summer air. It was sublime. England breathed it in, relishing the freshness. It had been so long since he had smelled something so beautiful, since he had been comfortable with the sun beating down on him. A warm breeze fluttered about, washing over the Brit. He gazed down at the bandages wrapped around his hands. They had been freshly changed, and his burns were not bothering him so much anymore. He blinked and walked into the building ahead, not bothering to remember the details of the solid brick conference hall. He guided himself to the conference room, expecting a rush of loud noise and obnoxious remarks to float out when he opened the door. This was not the case.

When he entered, they were silent. His Allies. They had gathered on one end of the table, observing their Axis counterparts, who sat at the far end. Neutral countries had gathered in the center, and everyone looked up. England felt awkward, unsure of what to do or say. He decided his best course of action would be to take his seat in silence, so he did just that. He was nearly at the head of the table, though that had been reserved for America, of course. The boy was surprisingly already there, watching England sit with melancholy blue eyes. He was unmarked, bearing no visible injuries. England knew America had been spared the horrors of invasion, and no real warfare had taken place on his land. He was lucky. France, however, was another sight. Bandages covered his slender body, some looked reddened and in need of a change. He was staring at the table silently, absentmindedly running his hand through his smooth blonde hair. For once, England pitied him.

They exchanged no words as several more Nations filed in, looking just as somber as the rest. Everyone was here but one. Germany. It was several minutes before someone finally spoke up. Surprisingly, it came from the far end of the table. Romano banged his fist on the table, shouting.

"Damn potato bastard is late to a meeting in his own country? Let's start without him!"

America grimaced.

"Calm down, he'll be here," he said, much quieter than his voice usually was.

Romano snarled and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. North Italy was trembling.

There were no more interruptions as a few more minutes ticked by. Then, the door creaked open. Germany slowly entered, his eyes cast downwards, avoiding the penetrating gazes that met him. He walked slowly over to the far end of the table, glancing at both Japan and Italy. A few tears glistened on Italy's cheeks, and Germany said nothing as he used his thumb to wipe them away. It would have been heartbreaking, if everyone had not known why the German was here. Japan bowed slightly, wincing as he did so. He had been terribly injured during the final days of the war, and though they were not visible, bandages were wrapped completely around his chest and torso. England watched solemnly as Germany began to sit, only for Romano to begin screaming again.

"Took your damn time, did you? Lazy bastardo, can't even get here on time to deal with what you caused? Be a fucking man!" He shouted, a bit of spit landing on Germany's cheek.

He brushed it away and remained silent, gazing down at the table with an emotionless expression. England refused to look anymore, turning to study the Allies. China was unreadable, though his arms were crossed over his chest. France still looked down at the table, running his finger in a circle on the oak. America was staring down at the end of the table, biting his lip with a worried expression. Russia was gazing around the room, his smile remaining ever so cheerful upon his smug face. England wanted to punch it, though he wasn't sure if that would be so proper given the current conditions. Finally, America cleared his throat.

"Is everyone ready to get started?"

They nodded, Romano being the only one to roll his eyes and sigh. Germany stayed motionless.

"Alright," America said, shuffling his papers and standing up.

England had to hand it to him, America sure knew how to speak in public. The funny thing was, he wasn't always an absolute oaf. When it came to matters such as these, the lad was actually quite proper, and even serious when he needed to be.

"We all know why we're here. The World demands our attention now, more than ever. We need to get back on track, stand tall, and make sure that this never happens again," he said firmly, squeezing his gloved hand into a fist.

"The Allies have discussed the conditions prior to this meeting. I will read them now," he said, glancing up to check that Germany was paying attention.

He was still in the same position, staring at the table. America paused before staring down at the paper in front of him.

"The Nation of Germany will be divided into four sections. Prussia will be integrated into Eastern Germany, to be occupied by the Soviet Union."

Russia smiled wider than usual at this, glancing at the Albino sitting to the left of Germany himself. Prussia sneered at him, earning a small chuckle.

"Germany will now be West Germany, occupied by the Western Allies. We will put all of our efforts into ridding Germany of the Nazi party. Territory in Eastern Germany will also be handed over to Poland.

Germany remained silent, closing his eyes.

"This war has been costly to all of us. Therefore, the former Axis powers will pay the debt of the war over time. But it wasn't just the Axis who are in debt."

England looked up at this, knowing quite well America was referring to him. His country had spent the second most amount of money on the bloody thing after all.

"Now, Russia and I would like to propose an idea to the rest of you," America said, motioning lightly for Russia to stand.

This seemed to spark everyone's interest. Even Germany slightly looked up now.

"We need to unify as a whole to make sure we don't do this ever again. To make sure that

World War 3 never happens," he began, eyes trailing to the big Russian next to him.

"Da, that is correct. Another war could be very costly and bloody. Amerika and I have discussed a unification of the nations of the World," he said cheerfully.

"The United Nations," America said, earning mutterings of approval.

"Just what would that entail?" England spoke for the first time that day.

America and Russia both turned to him, Russia grinning wider.

"It is simple England. Security, economy, progress, and World peace. Among all, the leaders of the United Nations would act together as a governing, and if necessary, a political police force of the World. We decide who to fight and who to assist, what course of action to take and why. We can balance to social powers of all nations into a happy-medium," Russia finished, satisfied with his speech.

America simply nodded, a look of determination on his face.

"We want everyone with us. We can vote, take counts, all that stuff. We aren't losing 60 million people again."

The nations in the room began to chatter steadily amongst themselves, interested and quite fond of the idea. The World was banding together, each standing and raising their voices in agreement. America beamed as England stood tall, announcing that he would be joining as well. Eventually, only three remained sitting. Italy, Germany, and Japan.

Italy glanced at the rest of the room before turning to his friends. He and Germany locked eyes for a moment, and it seemed as if something very deep and emotional passed between their eyes. Italy stood, breaking out into a smile. Japan slowly raised himself from the chair, wincing a bit at his covered wounds, before bowing to the rest of the room. All eyes fell on Germany. The large blonde slowly looked about the room, his eyes looking hollow and dark. Finally, he stood, clasping his hands on both Italy's and Japan's shoulders. Japan gave him a weak smile. Germany did not return it, though he nodded silently. The rest of the nations burst into cries of joy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

England walked out of the meeting hall, once again breathing in the fresh summer air. Perhaps things could get better. Sure, his economy was shot, and he would likely be under the weather for a time, but it always fluctuated. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment as he walked along a small pathway to car. Just as he opened his eyes, he ran into someone full force, causing both of them to stumble. England's eyes widened a bit when he saw that it was, in fact, Germany.

"Oh, s-sorry Germany. I wasn't looking where I was going," he stuttered a bit, still a bit hesitant around the man.

Germany exhaled slowly, before gazing at the sky.

"Ja, neither was I. Sorry England," he said, his tone sounding tired.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to pity you, but... We've all had bad bosses in the past. I know that wasn't who you really were."

Germany seemed to ponder the other for a moment, and eyebrow raised slightly.

"Ja," he said simply, nodding.

There was an awkward silence, which England finally broke.

"Will I be seeing you at the first United Nations meeting then?"

"Possibly. There is much to work out."

England nodded.

"Well, so long then," he gave a tiny wave, and they departed.

Glancing back, England saw Germany stare up at the sky and take in a long, deep breath. Maybe they could have peace after all.


End file.
